


Unsent, Assumed

by chalahandra



Series: Polyquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Letters, Valo-Kas Mercenary Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters from the members of the Valo-Kas, around the time of the Conclave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsent, Assumed

A letter written in Trade, addressed to Adaar, of the Valo-Kas.  
Received in Haven one week before the Conclave Explosion.

Adaar,

Got Adaar to mix you up a batch of horn balm with blood lotus and extra elfroot. I remember how bad it was when we met with the Esaameraad. Actually had to put a shirt on! Anyway, tell Tully that if he doesn't get his arse in gear and starts getting the gold that we need, he's going to have a talk with Sata-Kas. How hard is it to get a bunch of humans to sit down and just talk?

Anyway, tell me good things. Lydes smells bad, and I ripped my last shirt two days ago. Iargail's trying to negotiate down silk prices, but all the merchants hiked their prices through the roof at the sight of a set of horns. Fuck Orlais.

Shokrakar.

  
**\-------**

A letter written in Trade, addressed to Shokrakar of the Valo-Kas (via Lydes).  
Unsent, and incinerated when the Conclave was destroyed.

Kadanveraad,

Thanks for the extra horn balm; I don't think I've ever been so cold in my damn life, and you know what mountain air does to any decent-sized rack. Moray & Gerda told me they're taking the next 3 days off, which means they're planning to canoodle about in Haven's tavern. Lucky sods. To be fair, they've broken up 3 scuffles in the past day. Donalda's not exactly helping. Three mages, and a pair of Templars! Really!

Look, I know we got hired to keep the peace, but I don't think there's enough of us here to stop even a small riot - and I'd rather not get labeled an apostate, before you say that I should just magic the trouble away. Too many Templars, for one. Not to mention the ex-Circle mages aren't going to look kindly on an "oxman" casting without a staff. Never mind that I'm half Katari's size.

Setting them on fire will not help the peace process. Don't even think about suggesting it. That said, I've had lightning thrown at me more than once by former Kirkwall prisoners. Great fun. Tully's been trying to talk to those in charge, but he keeps getting knocked back. No one's said anything to me at all. Tell Modati hi for me.

Cold and shivering,  
Adaar

**\-------**

A letter written in Trade, addressed to Shokrakar of the Valo-Kas (via Lydes)  
Sent the day after the Conclave Explosion.

Kithshok,

We're coming back to Orlais. The entire fucking temple is gone - like someone laced it with gaatlok and set it alight. Pretty sure everyone who wasn't in Haven is dead, and the whole place is crawling with soldiers who keep calling themselves 'Inquisition'. Not to mention the hole in the sky. Fuckin creepy. Demons everywhere.

Don't really want to get stuck here, so we're leaving. Hissera and Katari are staying. Not sure why. Gerda says that she knows where Adaar's jewellery is. We'll bring it home.

I'm sorry.

Moray

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Kithshok - Leader of the Kith/Group  
> Kadanvaarad - literally heart-protector; beloved-protector. Vashothari term for a mage's watcher, who are more of a friend than an arvaarad.


End file.
